


Ice Cream Dates

by Twinkleballa



Category: October Faction (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Geoff teases Philip, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Dates, M/M, No Beta, One Shot, Philip loves geoff, cute dates, everything turns out okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkleballa/pseuds/Twinkleballa
Summary: Life has cooled down in Barrington on Hudson and Geoff and Philip get to have some time as a normal couple.
Relationships: Geoff Allen/Philip Mishra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Ice Cream Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I need this show to develop a fandom even if I have to start it myself lol.
> 
> This is just fluffy idea I thought up at work one day.

October had finally faded into November in Barrington on Hudson. Those who were and weren’t there had begun talking about the events of Gate Night less and less. It was destined to become an urban legend passed on by generations. Only a select few knew all the events that had transpired. You’d think a secret government agency trying to kidnap an entire section of the town would at least get you a few days off of school but not here. No the youth of Barrington had been sent back to class as if nothing had happened. 

Now it was the last Tuesday before Thanksgiving break and Philip Mishra could not pay attention to the lecture going on in front of him. No he was too busy discreetly (Madison may have implied he was mooning) staring at his boyfriend Geoff. It wasn’t Philip’s fault that he found the darker skinned boy more interesting than how a bill becomes a law. His politician father wouldn't be happy about that but Philip was done lying to himself, and he really likes Geoff. 

Philip would argue it was also unfair because Geoff was watching him too. Those around them just couldn’t tell because Geoff was using magic. He didn’t have to look at Phillip to see him. Philip knew he was looking though, he could feel a warm prickle on the back of his neck. Something he had come to understand was Geoff’s magic. It became a comforting presence and a way for them to check on each other when apart. When Philip felt the warm sensation his heart would flutter knowing his boyfriend was thinking of him too. 

He’d been attracted to the other boy the moment he saw him, but those thoughts had led him to even more guilt about what had happened with Steve. He was also angry if he's honest with himself. Angry that Geoff could be out without the shame that Philip had felt after Steve’s accident. Geoff had also helped him accept that it was an accident, Philip was blaming himself less and less. He still had his bad days but on good ones he could think about how much Steve would have really liked Geoff and how the two would have ripped on him together when he was being too serious. 

Philip is so lost in his thoughts he doesn’t hear the bell and jumps suddenly when he feels the warm pressure of a body against his back.

“I don’t know about you…” Geoff whispers into his ear, “but I’d rather go on our date then stare at the vacation reading.”

Phillip looks up at the class surprised to see dismissal had already happened and most students had torn out of the classroom. 

“Sorry babe I got lost thinking about you.” Philip grins watching as Geoff purses his lips trying not to smile. Philip turns around so Geoff is pressed to his front and he can wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“Well I suppose I can let that slide.” Geoff grins leaning in for a kiss when the sound of a throat clearing interrupts their moment. Both boys turn to see Mrs. Little watching them from her desk with a raised eyebrow.  
“Gentlemen as much as I support the expression of young love, my vacation doesn’t start until you leave my classroom...so shoo” She waves her hands towards the door. Both grinning, they make their way out the door. Crossing the threshold they start laughing and lock hands running down the empty halls toward the parking lot. 

The two boys clamber into Philip’s SUV still chickling before turning their heads to look at each other. Geoff still had a few giggles falling from his lips when he felt Philip’s hand settle on the back of his neck and tug him closer. 

“C’mere” Philip murmured and Geoff happily followed the movement as their lips brushed. Sliding his hands up into dark hair, Geoff deepens the kiss. Philip felt like he could have kissed Geoff forever but he had a promise to keep. He pulled back hand, still cupping his boyfriend’s neck.

“I promised to take you for ice cream.” Phillip’s voice comes out a little scratchy as Geoff pouts. The taller boy seems to be considering protesting before flopping back into the passenger seat dramatically. 

“Fine” the other boy sighs but can’t hide the smile on his lips at getting a public date with his boyfriend. Philip just rolls his eyes good naturedly and starts the car. They made it to the ice cream parlor which was unsurprisingly not packed on a frigid November afternoon. The silver bell dings over the door as they enter, and an ever cheery Cathy greets them from her position behind the counter. The excitable teen had gotten the job after the events of the previous month. She wanted to find a sense of normalcy among their now magic filled lives. 

Once the boys had received their desserts they grabbed the two person corner booth in the back of the shop. Huddled together Philip laughs when Geoff wipes a spoonful of his whip cream. 

“Hey you have your own you know?” Philip jokes as Geoff smirks.

“Yeah but yours tastes better” he teases before his spoon dives back in and the two boys sword fight with spoons as Philip tries to defend his dessert. The two boys spent an hour making “goo goo eyes” (as Viv called them) at each other over their ice cream. Philip gets up to throw out their trash while Geoff slips his coat back on. Geoff practically preens as his boyfriend’s strong arm wraps around his waist. 

“Viv’s out with our moms doing some training if you want to come back to the house.” He suggests as they exit the shop. “We could continue your anime education.”

“I’m not sure I even remember what happened in the last one we watched, we got a little distracted.” Philip grins opening the passenger side door for Geoff who climbs in giving the jock a quick kiss as a thank you. 

“True.” Geoff’s smirk grows dark eyes watching the larger boy slide into the driver's seat. “But getting distracted is my favorite part.”  
One eyebrow raises on his boyfriend’s face before he throws the car into drive pushing the speed limit headed straight towards the old mansion. Geoff’s laughter rang in his ears the whole way. The last few months had been the craziest of Philip’s life and he couldn’t regret any of it. He was happy and he wouldn’t trade what he and Geoff had for anything in the world.


End file.
